A Flawed Being
by tsukishima7
Summary: Taylor receives a godlike power in an attempted suicide at home. Watch her struggle to figure out how to responsibly use her powers while also staving off depression and apathy.
1. ҐLogҐґTemporal ґ01

I was a thousand words in and I accidentally pressed F12 and opened the dev console and also pressed backspace at the same time which deleted the entire page. I need to stop the habit of writing on web services and use libreoffice instead. Luckily SB saves some of my writing even when the page closes.  
Also, suicide warning and a very unhinged apathetic Taylor.

Sometimes people get powers.  
Sometimes they are bad people.  
Sometimes they _make_ bad people.  
But what distinguishes bad from good?  
A matter of perspective or a matter of law?  
But yet people change, and with them the law.  
There is no constant you can hang on. Change is always inevitable.

EXE

Blood, the currency of life. Its coppery taste filled my mouth and covered my body as I lay here in my bathtub. As my blood flowed out of my self-afflicted wounds, I reflect on my admittedly short but feeble life. From the naive child that I once was to the dying teen. My mother's death came as surprise, as death was far from my mind. We always think of ourselves as immortal, that those things can never happen to us. I forced a smile and moved on.

Father was such a miserable person. Every day he'd eat the same kind of food, dress the same, sit in front of the same kind of shows... Yeah, he was just that kind of guy. Distant and unapproachable. Was his misery greater than his daughter or did I simply misunderstood his forced expressions? Brockton Bay was full of these people. People who seemed to not care anymore that crime was a daily possibility and that the economy will never fix itself.

Emma. My love and my betrayer, I'm always thinking of her sweet lips as she degrades me like I was the most pathetic thing in the world. I would have confessed to her but I already knew the answer she would give. If she knew, she would know how much more it hurt when those words came from her sweet lips. Oh, how I would like to hold her in my grip and take her away from those despicable people.

Of course, it was too much to handle. What is the purpose of life if nobody needs me, I could shrug off everything and life a miserable but long life and die in my sleep. Or I could die now and save myself the trouble. Every fiber of my ingrained instinct went against this but the emotions blanked it out. As the last vestiges of my consciousness left me I left a final parting whisper to the world.

'Finally, it ends'

No, my dear.

I have a use for you.

I am tired of this life.

Bear my sins.

Bear my curses.

I will take your death for myself.

So live a happy life.

Until you are ready...

To part this curse and die yourself.

EXE

Beep... Beep... Beep...

My eyes open to a familiar ceiling. With those words in my mind and the knowledge of this power saturating my being.

"Why?"

 **ҐInquiryҐґReconciliation ґPower ґHereditary ґTermination ґPrerequisite  
**  
"Who-what are you?"

 **ҐInquiryҐґClarify ґUtilty ґService ґIntelligence  
**  
"I see"

The apparent intelligence didn't answer back.

"What is this power he gave me?"

 **ҐInquiryҐґClarify** **ґOmnipotence ґReality ґSector ґBoundary**

Even though his form of communication came in concepts I understood everything with unparalleled clarity. This power, the power to do anything within a sector of infinite universes. A power that only allows death by stealing it from someone else. Giving it to the dying recipient.  
I only tried to kill myself because there was no point in living. But maybe this will allow me to live my life as I want, every selfish desire. Every opposition washed away.

As I willed time to stop, I was blinded and immobilized then I realized oxygen and light stopped too. Allowing only my room to move forward in time I was still blinded until I also realized that electricity can't reach the light bulbs So I willed a light source into being on the ceiling. It feels strange and complicated figuring out how to stop time so I willed time to move forward again and transported myself to the highest building in the city. The hospital gown was insufficient to warm me so I created a hoodie and jeans from nothing on my person while disintegrating the gown. Looking over the city I saw police cars with its lights flashing in the familiar pattern. I heard gunshots coming from the divide of territories.

People became heroes so that they can feel good about themselves that they saved someone. If they didn't feel anything when they saved someone weren't they simply a robot or a messed up individual? I could become a hero... But I also knew that I can't fix everyone's problem now that I can do anything with a thought. What was the point anyways? I could make the perfect society that lasts for an eternity but for what reason? No, I will only intervene in things that will involve myself and enjoy life for awhile until I'm ready to part this power.

Seeing fire spread throughout docks I thought about it for awhile and flew towards it while sucking in all the light in my body and creating a cape that also sucked in light. Making me appear as though I was a mere shadow.

"I may not be a hero, but I can still enjoy myself at least. Lung will be nice test of my power"

I flew there relatively fast but I also knew I could teleport there. So many uses of my power, but yet I am not willing to use them. First steps first. Running before you walk is a good way to destroy the universe with my powers. Seeing some weird forms of a cross between a dog and a lizard attacking Lung and shadows sticking to his head. Obviously, some capes were engaging him. He attacked haphazardly without aim and threw one of the mutant dogs through a wall. Time to intervene. First, remove the darkness limiting his sight.

"Lung"

He turned to look at me, although I noticed he had difficulty seeing in the darkness so I placed glittering stars over my darkness to differentiate myself from the night sky.

"Wrho arh yhou!?"

"Nobody. But I know what you are"

"Whra-"

I cut him off by pushing him against a wall and letting him fall to the ground.

"My entertainment"

He growled with rage and ran towards me, surprising me with his speed. Blocking his strike with my arm I got pushed back a bit while also losing my arm in the process. I flew above him a bit and look at my bleeding stump, noting the muted sense of pain coming from it. The Intelligence said I couldn't die unless I stole a death so wasn't too worried but I willed my arm back in place just in case. Not that wouldn't bring my arm back even if I didn't die. Making myself invulnerable I flew down and blocked his strikes without trouble with my new arm. My will making his every strikes kinetic energy dissipate into sparks.

"I wh'r khl yhou!"

He changed tactics and spewed fire onto my body. I felt warm but not uncomfortable by it. Even so, I thought back onto my lessons on fire and used my knowledge to stop the chemical process of combustion near my clothes. While the weird flame remained for some reason it didn't touch me similarly like a leidenfrost effect. He stopped doing it after he sees it has no effect and grabbed a light post and hit me with it as stood there with my arms crossed and bored eyes.

Eventually, his transformation seems to regress every minute and seeing that he tried to run away.

"I will come back girl and you will regret angering me!"

"I wasn't finished with you, Lung"

Grabbing him by my mind I forced his limbs together and dragged him to me with his face to the ground.

"I will-ugh enjoy breaking you bitch! Let me loose!"

Looking at him with a deadpan I dropped his intelligence from a 6 to a 2 in my mind. Not with my power, though, I wouldn't want him a vegetable. Willing him to unconsciousness and forming unbreakable cuffs around his limbs I try to figure if I could make phone calls with my power and how that would exactly work. Seeing movement in my vision I see what must be the capes that Lung was fighting. They rode those weird mutants on the back and seemed pretty young. They stopped near and looked at Lung with surprised expressions.

"Hey, I'm Grue. Thanks for helping us. We thought we would die here"

I merely gave him a stare that showed I don't really care. The blonde girl gestured something to Grue and came forward to me.

"I'm Tattletale. The clown behind me is Regent and to left is Bitch. While we are grateful. The heroes are coming soon so we should probably leave"

She pulled a card from somewhere and gave it to me. There were a phone number and contact information for multiple social media.

"Contact us if you want compensation for your help... Or anything really" Her eyes looked at me strangely for a moment but then shook it off. I should ask the Intelligence what that was later. He said he was near omniscient.

Grue seem to look at her weirdly but shrugged it off and they turned and bolted through the alleys. Leaving me with an almost intelligent lizard and the sound of a motorcycle approaching.

He arrived and went off his bike and point his halberd to me.

"You gonna fight me?" He called out.

"Are you?"

"No"

He walked to the immobilized form of Lung faced me again.

"You took down Lung?"

"Yes"

"You're telling the truth"

That was not a question. He seemed rather strange to me.

'what was that?'

 **ҐInquiryҐґClarify ґUtilty ґDeception ґContraption**

A lie detector then. Although I doubt he will believe me when I say I can destroy the universe with a finger snap.

"How long will he stay unconscious?"

"How long do you want it to be?"

He looked at me with newly appreciative eyes and moved back to me.

"The PRT will arrive with transport, can you make him unconscious for 24 hours?"

"It is done"

"Hn, can you give a statement back at headquarters?"

"No"

"Can you clarify why not?"

"I don't want to"

So I rose into the air and allowed light to pass through me. Making me invisible in all spectrums.

"Wait!"

I ignored his call and flew above the city and appreciated the stars in the skies unmarred by pollution. Much has happened in these hours with my powers. I broke physics, fought an oversized lizard, met with some potential villains and talked with a hero. But it seems muted, these events mean nothing to me with these powers I have. Maybe I should pursue other avenues of entertainment. Either way, I might as well go back to my hospital room and some sleep. Even if I could just stop sleeping altogether.

Thinking about the potential trouble I need to deal with, I simply go back in time after I left, and put the monitor and iv back on. Hearing people rushing through the hallways I brought back the hospital gown on my person and laid relaxed as my father opened the doors and ran to my side and held me in his arms.


	2. ҐLogҐґTemporal ґ02: Hey dad, I'm God

I have to vent a bit. A few years ago I've read The Star Empire by Rahxephon, a shitty space drama that I wished I could erase from my mind. I tried to do that by drinking a lot, that went well as expected and the hangover was so bad that it lasted three days. Now I don't know what it is with people liking to read people be tortured and put down, but that ain't my thing. I want to read things that provoke questions. Not my frakking patience and migraines. Yeah, I'm frakking _Triggered._ Anita Sarkeesian levels of _Triggered!_ So _Triggered_ that I have Queen Administrator now.

I watch/read a lot of educational books and shows. Mind you I'm pretty stupid, but I think I know the difference between gravity, electromagnetism, weak interaction and the strong interaction. Isaac Asimov, Carl Sagan, Neil Degrasse Tyson were my primary focus with some other people strewn in. They made me the way I am now. I couldn't imagine how stupid and vain I would be without them. They make the Universe interesting and amazing. Not depressing and futile. What I'm trying to say is that it is more interesting for me to write thought provoking stories rather than the melodramatic angsty filled tripe other people like to read.

Other exceptions are stories like He Who Fights Monsters, while it is kinda angsty the protagonist doesn't give in. He rises above it all and proves that he is at the top of the food chain. But by doing so he became the monster that he so desperately tried to kill. A perfect example of this quote:  
 _"if you stare into the abyss, the abyss stares back at you"_ That story isn't just angsty for the sake of it.

EXE

After a while, he let go of me and looked at me with tears in his eyes.

"Taylor please don't that go again! Any problems you have we can work it out!"

Hearing the desperation in my voice made me rethink how he really felt about me. It really says much about me if I had such low confidence about my own father.

"Dad... "

"I'll do anything for you, Taylor! I promise!"

Thinking about it. Maybe I went about things the wrong way. There was really a light at the end of the tunnel but I just didn't see that it was right in front of me. Thinking about it now with these powers I have, why did I worry about such teenage drama. Didn't I really notice how it was such beneath me to listen to those types of vain and asinine comments? But yet still, the skittering insects dared to touch me. But it doesn't matter now. They are mere ants to me now and gods don't trouble themselves with ants.

"I want to go home..."

He was hesitant. But even I know without omniscience that keeping me here is merely burning money. And the psychiatric treatment an improbable choice. Government funding cut with people having to pay on their own in such unforgiving economic regression.

"Yes... Sure kiddo" He tried to say with an awkward smile.

The doctor coming to my side eyes really told me how much he would like to keep me here. He checked the equipment hooked up to me and shook his head. He grabbed a clipboard from somewhere and read its contents.

"I wouldn't recommend it. You had a severe blood loss, I don't know how you survived because you should have died by now. But for security reasons your records will be modified, if you know what I mean"

He said that while looking at me purposefully.

"Other than that your body is in a very healthy condition. I would keep you in to just make sure but you can leave whenever you want"

With that, he left the room like he didn't want to be here. I'm pretty sure what he was suggesting.

"Taylor, what was that just now? He inquisitively asked me.

"When we are home dad, then I'll explain"

"Okay kiddo"

His eyes burned with questions, but I'll indulge him when we get there. I insisted he put me in a wheelchair so that he can push me and he relented. When we arrived at the car he gave the wheelchair back to the hospital and we rode back home.

EXE

Sitting at the table with dad across from me I wonder what he would think of me now with these powers. Would he be amazed or horrified? I don't know. But life has to continue from now on even if it is rather inconvenient.

"Dad... I'm a God"

He looked at me open mouthed and stared at me for awhile but I imagine what that ludicrous statement would be processed. Concern over my sanity. That I have totally lost it. It is pretty plausible that is what would go through his mind.

"Taylor, are you okay?"

In response, I teleported us to the moon. In a bubble of oxygen with atmospheric pressure. I had a read over my powers enough that while it is absolute. Things don't come into being unless I will it into being. So I knew that I had to factor in that people needed to breathe and be in a certain pressure so that any exterior moisture won't vaporize. It was lucky that remembered enough from science class that while you won't explode in space, being there for too long would be bad.

"Agh! Taylor wha-"

He looked around shocked. Yes, it sure looked beautiful up here. A sight only twelve men have ever witnessed. Of course, my awe is a bit muted, I wonder if this was a psychological effect of being an omnipotent being? Anyways. I really don't know what to do with all these powers. Should I live my life as usual and limit my powers? Or do I go all the way and change the course of histories like iconic figures such as Napoleon and Hitler?

"My power is great, isn't it? I only have to will it, and it just happens"

"Damn it Taylor... How?"

"Did you know that the universe exists for only one day and the memories you have before it was fabricated in that time? I think they call it Last Thursdayism"

He looked more shocked than usual. It looks he was gonna have an existential crisis so I put a stop to that.

"Sorry, just joking"

He let out a breath and looked amused but yet annoyed to me.

"Please don't do that again..."

I softened my expression. Maybe making jokes wasn't the correct way to let him cope with the situation.

"I- I don't know what to say, Taylor. What can I say? Are you a parahuman?"

Is it?

 **ҐInquiryҐґClarify** **ґNegative ґLink ґSource **ґXeno**** ExterminateExterminateExterminateExterminateExterminateExterminateExterminateExterminate

That is surprising to me. I wonder if capes knew that they were powered by an alien entity. I would have to investigate that later.

"No, it seems parahumans are merely symbiotes drawing power from an unknown alien source. Another god has given me this power"

He stayed silent and looked around some more into the distance. He crouched and picked up a rock from the ground. Throwing it up lightly in the low gravity and pocketing it. Sometimes I wonder about him. ҐInquiryҐґColonel Jack?

"Dad?" I asked him with my eyebrows raised.

"What? Can't your old man have a souvenir? I just learned my daughter tried to kill herself and then turned into a god somehow! How am I supposed to deal with that!?"

"Fine, we are going back home"

But firstly, a triangle and eye. Slightly transparent. 400 kilometer. Let people stew on that a bit.

EXE

We stood in the kitchen and I insisted we go on with our everyday day life. And so we did. We talked about Brockton Bay, and how I could contribute without making it seem like a miracle. The last two days had been horrible for him but he had restrained himself so he vented to me about his work.

"I could remove the boat graveyard for you but I don't know what the consequences will be for you"

He had kept an amazed look on him the whole time as he was watching and listening to me. He shook off his stupor and replied.

"I think there will be mostly an investigation for a few weeks before any work can be done. There isn't any real reason why they should stop us making progress on the ferry and docks"

I turned my head to him as I wonder if could simply make it all work instantaneously. The urge was there but I knew that people would start asking questions.

He raised an eyebrow as I hovered a pen above my palm. It was really interesting how Newtonian physics didn't apply to me. The energy to lift up a pen wasn't that much but am I really using any energy? It was difficult to comprehend how my powers work without going into physics I have never even have heard before. I flicked out my finger and shoot it into the wall.

"Jesus Christ Taylor! Be careful with whatever you're doing!"

I almost forgot that everyone, not me was fragile. With naught a thought I made him immortal and invulnerable. Retrieving the pen and fixing the wall I stab him on the back of his palm.

"Ow- what are you doing!"

"I just made you immortal and invulnerable"

He looked amazed at this revelation and it seemed I inherited his apparent stupidity by trying to prick his finger with a kitchen knife.

"Cool"

Did someone just replace my father or was the shock so great that his daughter was a god managed to completely erase any fucks he has to give? Thinking about it, that was probably it.

Feeling a disturbance in the air I quickly try to track the location of it. Turning on the tv with my power I try to see if they had any news to report. There, the Canberra evacuation. It seems the Simurgh is descending. Dad looked at me with hesitance. I knew what he was thinking, struggling to convince me to help them but also worrying about me.

"Dad... Should I interfere or not?"

"Well, there isn't a thing I can do to stop you. But I think some Uncle said it best"

I knew what he was referring to. Although I doubt the person had a god in mind who struggles with confusion on how to use her power. In the end, it would be pretty lonely if every human died. So I probably should stop the Endbringers before everyone is death.

"I made my decision. I won't be long"

And so appeared I above a city with tents strewn about and capes flying in. I was merely worth a glance before they resumed their operations. Unknowing of my great powers and how easy it would be put to use to erase them.

"Let's see what I can do here"


	3. ҐLogҐґTemporal ґ03: Late For Dinner

As I watched the Simurgh descend upon the hexagonal center of Canberra Central, I wonder what it was that made the Endbringers hate us so much to kill us indiscriminately. It would be easy to simply erase her existence from the world a number of ways, but it doesn't seem correct to simply do something that anticlimactic.

'Can she stop me?'

 **ҐeyerollҐґ**

How the hell did that translate? Whatever, the people below me are screaming at me to come down but I don't really see any reason to. Nobody can command me anymore. Amplifying my voice and looking down annoyingly upon the PRT officials and capes, I simply said.

"No, go away"

Bringing my attention back to the Simurgh, I saw her beginning to lift up buildings and objects around her as the capes huddled together with probably some unknown strategy.

The Simurgh turned her head to me, face expressionless. It's as if she sees me but really doesn't. I can probably extrapolate something from the intelligence, but I want to do it myself without relying on it too much. I learned my history and know what entitlement can do to you.

Floating closer to her she still watched me unnervingly. Stopping a few feet away from her I saw a few capes staring at me and murmuring at themselves. Looking at the floating objects around us coming to a halt. I willed her telekinesis to end a few inches away from her. I don't know how her body works and don't want to kill her before I get my answers.

As the debris fell, so did the Simurgh. Probably because her power is unable to reach beyond the nullification barrier surrounding her skin.

I think for the first time I saw the actual desperation in the eyes of an Endbringer. She did something and I watched as the capes around started to grab their heads.

"I knew I forgot something "

Changing the barrier to stop all powers the people around me calmed down, and voices coming from their metal wristband commanding them to leave.

The Simurgh fell down to her knees. As if unused to the forces of gravity. With desperation in her eyes, she wrote letters on the ground with her nails.

'HELP ME'

I couldn't help myself but start to growl a little bit. Who was she to ask help from me!? She who has done things worse than death. The cause of millions of lives lost. It will be so easy to simply end her right here but I stop at the last minute.

Closing my eyes I breathe in and breathe out. Opening them again I nod at her as agreement. Probing the intelligence if there was a way to imprison her, he showed me mathematical equations and theorem that translated perfectly in my head as if I knew it all my life but simply didn't notice until now.

Getting what he was suggesting I tried to use my power more precisely and opened a giant building-sized portal next to the Simurgh. The insides a kaleidoscope of clear diamonds surrounding a circular platform made out of the same material my exterior is made out of.

"Go inside if you don't want to die, and I'll see what you have to say that will make me spare you. I will talk to you later"

It nodded and walked inside onto the platform with shaky legs. As it turned around to look at me I glared at her and closed down the portal to the infinity labyrinth. Looking up at the sky I sigh loudly into the air. Wondering how fast I became human to endbringer of Endbringers.

Three figures float next to me. Their identities unmistakably that of the Triumvirate. Normally I would be ecstatic meeting the three heroes, but my sense of admiration has long since dulled when I tried to kill myself. Legend flew closer to me and spoke.

"What did you to the Simurgh?"

The language of the universe went through my head. The knowledge I received from the hyperspace intelligence now a fact of life not unlike how the apple fell down the tree. I would have explained it all to him by sending the information to his brain, but the consequences of doing so are still unknown to me. Instead, I gave him a simple answer.

"I created a new universe where the laws of physics are specifically created to imprison gods. I allowed her to state her case before I destroy her" I said with a monotone voice.

"I see..."

I sincerely doubt a human can understand it any more than a dog can understand what a galaxy is. Or maybe my newfound confidence is leading to arrogance the likes people have never seen before. Alexandria came up to me next.

"Who are you? I have never seen you before"

Considering I just became a god not too long ago. I never thought of taking a name for myself. Time slowed down as I thought of an appropriate name. I am a god and want to make a place where people can be safe. A Garden of Eden. Eden, that will do.

"My name is Eden"

The three started and inched away from me just slightly. I narrowed my eyes in confusion and thought of why they suddenly were surprised and let out a little bit of fear show on their limited facial expressions.

"Is there a problem with my name?"

The glanced at each other and some unknown message was transferred between them. For a moment I thought they would attack me but Legend came back to me.

"We… thank you for putting the Simurgh away… We still have some questions but that can be done where it is not so public. If there is a way to contact you?" He said with a question at the end.

I never had a phone before, and since I'm a god now I won't debase myself with it for sure. The intelligence merely metaphorically rolled its eyes again and gave me a bit of knowledge of the variety of gods that existed and the methods people used to contact them. Perfect.

"Call out my name three times and I will arrive. Don't use my name in vain"

"Wait you can't expect u-

But unfortunately for Alexandria, I have a very late dinner to attend with my father. With but a gentle application of will I was gone.

EXE

Using my powers to make the most perfect plate of spaghetti was maybe a bit over the top. But damned if it didn't taste delicious. We talked about my recent adventure. He laughed about the bit where I left the Triumvirate for a family dinner.

"Hey, kiddo. Won't any people who say, Eden, three times be able to summon you?"

"I'm pretty sure it will be a situation where a boy who cried wolf. If they misuse it I will simply stop coming to them. Or I can simply make automatons answer the calls. I'm a god now dad, some problems are but a minor inconvenience to me.

He smiled in a weird way when I said that. He merely reached over the table;e and ruffled my hair a bit.

"Be Careful there kiddo. That ego of yours is big enough for a god" He said with a laugh.

"Dad, I'm not a kid!"

"Sure you are!"

"Not!"

"Are!"

"Argh, whatever"

Stupid dad, thinking he is so funny. Watch him laugh when I make the shower water be a constant freezing temperature.


	4. ҐLogҐґTemporal ґ04: Motherly Angel

"Dad" I am going to talk with the Simurgh"

We are sitting on the couch together when I said it. His eyebrows furrowed in consternation. His thoughts on the matter likely skewed by the perception of the reality that his daughter is gonna talk with the most fearsome Endbringer on the planet.

"I don't know kiddo, can't you just leave her imprisoned?" He hesitantly questioned me.

"Yes, but I need to know the reason why the Endbringers are attacking us. I want to know where they came from, and want to get into their minds. I may have infinite power, but I'm not omniscient"

"I suppose you're right, but I can't help but worry. You are my daughter after all"

"Don't worry dad. She can't possibly harm me without her powers. I will see you later then"

"Wait Taylor! What are we supposed to do with your school situation? You are exempt for a week to recover but are you going back now that you have these powers?"

I stared at my father with the most deadpan expression I could muster. Did he really ask that to me? Considering I'm a god now, I can literally do anything besides going to school. Yes, knowledge is precious, but I can simply learn stuff at my own pace.

After all, the only reason people go to school is to learn how to progress in society, and earn money to live. And the knowledge dump from the intelligence already made me an expert on Hyperspace physics. Which is all I ever need besides historical knowledge.

Now that I think about it, though. I can finally whisk Emma away from that barbaric girl holding a monopoly over my precious loved one. I put that back into my mind as I answered my dad.

"I won't be going back, dad. There is no point. If you want to live in a mansion on a mountain I can give you that. Normal people work for it. I can simply will it in existence. So no"

"I guess you are right. I am a bit ingrained on how normal people function in a capitalistic society"

"I've guess I read a lot of novels by Iain Banks. His influence is a big factor why I don't think school is a perfect system. It made me think about us, and how inefficient we go about things. Anyways I need to go now dad, I'll see you when I'm finished"

Easing his mind over the situation done, I collapse the space in front of me and disappear in the Hyperspace Dekeract. It's ten dimensional planes engulfing me in a kaleidoscope of colors. And now for the first time, I truly understand my powers. Time and space become irrelevant. I see glimpses of the past, and future. The space between spaces, and the aether of quantum foam containing the eroded information pattern of perished people.

I would have stayed longer to study this vast place. But I have all time in the universe so I exited out of the hyperspace structure into the three-dimensional bubble I created to contain the Simurgh where she apparently still stood where I left her. An unmoving statue of human perfection that broke as she turned to face me.

"Talk"

My voice echoed in the vast expanse as the outer edges of the bubble's dimensional planes curved the air back into itself. The Simurgh gestured something to me while a majestic song poured out of her mouth. The purpose of these actions came to me. Her inability to communicate. Maybe she could only communicate using her powers? I probed the intelligence for a means to understand her.

I felt the intelligence analyze the Simurgh before me. Every dimension, atom, and particles aren't left untouched. With but a single second it gave me an understanding of the patterns of information that can be reconstructed to understand her.

" **I was forced by Eidolon"**

"Eidolon?"

" **He holds the creator's remnant power that controls us"**

The Endbringers had a creator, and Eidolon holds the power to control them. But why? Why does Eidolon make them attack us? I need to more answers.

"Why does Eidolon do this? And can you prove it?"

" **Eidolon needed a challenge, his power responded"  
**

Now I see, he gets his power as required of the situation. It didn't really matter what problem he had, did he, subconscious or not. Now that mystery is solved. I need to know who created them.

"Who was your creator"

Instead of communicating by words. She sends me all the raw information of the being that created her. EDEN, a name that was more of a concept than an actual name. One of the sources of parahuman power. All of it came to me. The why, who and how.

SCION

Now I know his true name, the concept now clear to me. But only if he shows his true colors will I stop him. For now, he is still doing good for the world.

Looking back at the Simurgh, I also knew that it didn't matter if Eidolon commanded them or not. They would still have done the same thing. But I guess now that nobody controls her anymore I can ask her what she wants to do now.

"Now that the nullification barrier freed you. What will you do now?"

" **I want to understand you. Take me with you"**

I guess I can understand that. My powers are something even the entities can't dream of. Their feeble unimaginative minds too logical to see beyond the constant laws imposed on the universe. But bringing her back like this is rather stupid.

Wait! The eroded ego pattern of my mother back in Hyperspace. I couldn't completely bring her back after so long, but I can use the unique pattern of the Simurgh to reconstruct her ego by combining her with hers. The Simurgh's power did have a recording of the data pattern of the entire planet for the last past years.

"I can bring you back with me. If you agree to merge with my mother and become one"

" **Will I cease to exist?"**

"No, you will merely become one person with the same memories and consciousness. I admit my mother pattern will be more on the forefront. But that is obvious isn't it"

A moment silence went through the expanse. I momentarily stopped reading the mind of the Simurgh in lieu of thinking about my mother…

'Mom. I will see you soon"

" **The concept of being a progenitor does interest me. Consent is given"**

I collapse the bubble of three-dimensional space and start collecting every bit of scrap of information pertaining my mother. From the aether to the Simurgh. Every piece of information dissected and reconstructed. Because if I don't, It wouldn't be my mother.

A second passes and the bubble was back up with my mother in front of me in white summer dress I made over her reconstruction period. She opened her eyes and looked at me with teary eyes. I also couldn't contain myself and went teary myself.

"Taylor, " She said as she engulfed me in her arms. The familiar breath upon my head making me feel lighter inside.

"I missed yo, mom," I said with a shaky voice buried in her dress.

"I missed you too. Even if I only were dead for a moment in my perspective" She said to me with a soft voice.

"My memories of the things I did is not so comforting, though, even if it just was Eidolon commanding me and my brothers"

"That is all in the past mom, it's no use thinking about things we couldn't change"

"You, you're right. Let's go home" She said with a vibrant smile.

"Yeah… We're going home" I also said with a teary smile.


	5. ҐLogҐґTemporal ґ05: Empty

I wanted to kill myself. Tried slitting my wrists, just woke inside a hospital with a few months in the psychiatric ward. Don't really have the courage do anything more. Now I'm just dead inside.

Now that I really don't care anymore. Frak you authors who have legitimate problems with me. Frak my family, and frak my psychiatrist.

* * *

As the Dekeract collapses. The first thing I see is my dad's surprised face turning into a shocked one as his sight turned to the space next to me. Mother stepped to dad, and embraced him.

"Taylor, what? How?" He stuttered with teary eyes as he embraced her back.

"Yes dad, it's really her" I reassured him.

I smiled and joined them in a group hug. Before, I wouldn't have thought of the possibility of ever having mom back. But now that we are together, it makes me think that everything is gonna be okay.

But strangely enough. I still feel empty inside.

EXE

I walked on the streets in the Boardwalk. Leaving my parents to do whatever after 3 days of emotional re-acquaintance. Because while I still feel happiness. There is a certain feeling of detachedness coming from within me. Like I don't really belong with them. They tried to be understanding, but I know they felt hurt inside when I expressed my feelings.

Noticing a bank heist going on, I change back my appearance that to Eden. The people around me watched on in shock. Obviously, they certainly weren't expecting one of their fellow spectators being a cape. And it isn't like I cared if they knew my identity, what could they do? My parents were immortal, and I'm a being with so much power I might as well be called God. Whatever they would do is negligible at best.

Walking to the surprised Aegis at the back of the police cars, I took stock of the shadows slightly permeating in the building. I can only guess that it was from Grue, from the group of villains that I encountered when I dealt with Lung.

"You're… Eden, Right?" He asked me while hesitantly glancing at Clockblocker.

"Yes. I suppose I'm pretty recognizable at this point"

"You're the cape that beat Lung and offed the Simurgh, they would need to live under a rock to not recognize you! Armsmaster is still pissed at you by the way for leaving"

"I didn't kill her. I Merely imprisoned her, and I don't really care if Armsmaster is pissed"

"If you're going to help, the Undersiders are inside with hostages. We can't do anything with Grue's darkness in the way, so… Could you do something about that?"

Vista and Kid Win approached us while we were talking and I turned around to face them.

"Hi, Eden right? I'm Vista! In case you aren't from around here!"

"Kid Win, nice to meet you, Eden. Also, Aegis, Clockblocker needs to talk with you"

I can feel something strange going on there, but I put that to the back of my mind and stepped forward to the back while the rest stood back. I have no actual need for them considering I can fix it all by myself.

As the shadows converged on my position, I nullified it as it touched my skin. The black smog disappearing as if it wasn't even there in the first place. The front glass sliding doors broke as the mutated dogs sprinted to me.

Their momentum is halted by my telekinesis, and I put them to sleep without breaking my stride entering the bank. The girl with the snarling dog mask ran to me with a shout.

"No, Bitch stop!

The girl ignored her teammate and I put her to sleep while watching her bonelessly falling to the ground with a meaty smack.

"Grue, regent we need to get away! I can't use my powers on her!"

I turn my head to Tattletale, who is suddenly screaming, and grasping her head while bleeding from her nose. I will her into perfect health and put her to sleep.

I watch as Grue and Regent step back. Their hesitance of bolting clear to me now that they know I can incapacitate them instantaneously.

"You know there is no escape. Just surrender or I put you all to sleep"

"Shit, I knew we shouldn't have taken this job!" Grue spat out to one while holding his arms up.

Regent merely looked at me with a frustrated look. He also put up his hands after whatever he tried to do failed.

"I surrender" He finally said after a moment of silent swearing.

"Walk outside. Slowly if you will"

They stepped to the entrance while I followed and gestured to the PRT personnel near the Wards to pick up the rest of the group behind me. They cuffed Grue and Regent and escorted them to a big van.

"That was sick dude! Like they just fell down and stuff, what the hell is your bullshit power!"

Looking strangely at Aegis for a moment, I knew he wasn't this vocal about things. I would expect this behavior to be more befitting of Clockblocker.

"Oh wait, I think I can tell you now. I'm Clockblocker. We switched suits to confuse the Undersiders" He said after smacking his head.

"I see"

In the mean time that the fake Clockblocker explained this to me, the real Aegis stepped up to me.

"Eden. I know you don't want to give a statement, but can you please summarize what you did for me please?"

I don't really see the point of giving them anything. They just saw me do it just a moment ago. And I don't know why, but the empty feeling inside of me is increasing.

"Sorry, too bothersome right now. But if you really want to talk with me, say Eden three times tomorrow to teleport me to you"

"I suppose I can't really force you. See you later I guess then?"

"You really should come to headquarters! I'm like the only girl in the Wards, and I can use someone to talk to!" Vista enthusiastically said to me.

"Sorry, but I really need to go right now" I said while trying to hold back the emptiness inside me.

I teleport back into the Dekeract and a small portion of the emptiness recedes. I immediately ask the intelligence what is going on.

 **(From now on a direct translation)**

 **You are still in a human body. With the same brain chemistry. You need a better computational medium to handle the emotional stress. Advice, preserve ego pattern and memories in Hyperspace. Use puppet in three-dimensional plane instead.**

That's a bit troublesome, but nothing I can't handle.


	6. Interlude

EXE  
Cauldron

"Could she be still alive?" Legend asked of Doctor Mother.

"Unknown, Eden is merely a code name for the entity. Her name could just be a coincidence" She replied collectedly.

"My power doesn't work on her, and only Scion, the Endbringers, and Eidolon can do that. We must consider the possibility" Contessa countered.

"Well, she is very talkative, unlike Scion. That makes me really doubt she is an entity" Eidolon interjected.

"Whatever it is, we can only make a threat assessment based on her powers"

Doctor Mother said while walking to a three-dimensional projector in the middle of the conference room. She brought up a picture of Eden on the projector with additional information scrolling past that they both focus on.

"We got a report from the Brockton Bay division written by Armsmaster who encountered her when he was given information of a disturbance at the docks. There he encountered Eden who incapacitated Lung, showing a power to put her foes to rem sleep for a certain amount of time that she can change"

Then she changed the projection to a phone video of Eden putting down the Undersiders without any effort.

"This is taken only a few hours ago, showing her using the same power to incapacitate the Undersiders"

The projection changes again to the Simurgh entering a giant portal into a prismatic eyesore on a starry platform.

"She can also create pocket universes and open portals, which is probably the source of her teleportation. These two powers doesn't seem to be connected so she is probably a trump"

"There doesn't seem to be a restriction to her power to incapacitate people. Lung was a pretty strong regenerator so we should watch out for that and figure out her limits" Contessa pointed out.

"I am more worried about her secondary power. There is a chance she could find us depending on how her power works" Legend spoke out after his moment of silence.

"I doubt it, that's just pointless conjecture" Doctor Mother countered.

"Should we recruit her? She seems fairly powerful" Eidolon suggested.

"Unless she can put Scion to sleep, we have no use for her. And we already have Doormaker" Doctor Mother countered again.

"Well unless we have more information. I have a date in mind when to meet Eden, if of course, she can actually appear when we call her. Now for more pressing matters. The Simurgh's and Scion's irregular activity..."

EXE  
Coil

'My power isn't working, this is problematic'

Coil sat in his office with his mask off showing his frustrated face. He put his mask back on and called one of his medical group on his hotline to bring something for a headache.

'I had no choice to go with the mission to capture Dinah, I can only hope that it works because I can't work like this'

His phone rang and he immediately picked it up.

"Report"

"Operation failed. Subject left house early and is traveling by car to unknown destination"

"Damnit, what the hell do I pay you for!? Retreat to Homebase to re-strategize!" He yelled and slammed the phone back onto his desk.

'God fucking damn it, I can't do this without my power. My men are starting to question my constant ineffectiveness. Luckily they're only here for the money but they are going to hesitate more to go to dangerous missions when there is a chance they could die'

He stood up from his chair and walked to his personal bathroom where he removed his mask and splashed some water from the sink onto his face. He looked up to the mirror and physically calmed down after seeing his annoyed face.

"I need to calm down and use my brains. I have to stop doing things when I had my power. Firstly I need to change my strategy to capture her, I have to be smart about it for once"

EXE  
Intelligence

 **Host unstable**

 **Calculating...**

 **Emote engine: Concept human**

 **Force host in hyperspace for maintenance...**

 **Duration: 5 minutes**

 **ERROR**

 **Antecedent restrictions found**

 **Duration: 1 month**

 **Power feed limited...**

 **Routing energy from antecedent Matryoshka Macrocosm**


	7. ҐLogҐґTemporal ґ06: God President

As I lay there in the shifting space, I wonder if I should ask the intelligence what he truly was. He gave me a general gist of his function, but I question the nature of my own power. The hyperspace physics has made me realize that what I'm actually doing is a sort science. Even though I could change the laws of nature itself.

"Intelligence, what is your name?"

" **Yzanthine"**

The name sparks a form of familiarity. It was kind of a word play without knowing the word. I put that back to my mind and ask what is on my mind the last minutes.

"What are you, I want to know everything"

Images, sounds, concepts flew to through my head. I saw an entire universe made out of nauseating physics breaking mechanisms broken into layers like an extradimensional onion, it made sense, and at the same time, it didn't. Energy was visible to me. Showing me what would happen if I changed physics in my local universe without Yzanthine directing my powers.

I saw his creator, a man suffocating in space while his friends left him for dead. I saw him destroy the universe and create it anew. And saw his flaws and mistakes, the sadness and depression he experienced. After millions of years he decided to die, but not without designing a system that would stop his inheritor from doing the same thing he has done.

"I understand it a little more now. But there is something I still can't understand, my knowledge says that time travel is impossible without destroying the entire universe. Why could I do that?"

" **Time travel can only be achieved if your past/future self has no idea about your presence. I perfectly simulate events in the past/future to not cause paradoxes by sharing information in my Macrocosm where time has no meaning. If not done properly you will travel to an alternate reality"**

It made more sense now that I think about. The only reason I could time travel is because I wasn't observing the hospital room, making the situation perfect for traveling back in time. Yzanthine knew I would time travel so he allowed it to happen.

This also meant I couldn't travel back in time without just bringing an alternate version of my mother. Two exact apples with same atomic composition and particle spin are still 2 apples.

Stopping the thought that would obviously lead to nothing good, I started to create my avatar in the real world. Linking my senses to the perfectly solid machinery made out of energy I open my eyes into a starry sky where I lay in orbit around Earth. I look slightly to my left where the moon is descending. My eye of providence still visible to the naked eye if one were to look very closely.

As I look back to the earth an idea forms in my head. It was impossible to please everyone, If I were to create an almost perfect society, I would need to test it first. As a structure starts to form in the upper mesosphere, I plan a rough infrastructure in my design. Modular hexagonal blocks materialize into a floating island 50 kilometers in diameter.

Planning the buildings will take awhile so I stop my mental dialogue and truly begin focusing on it.

EXE

After an hour I realized I probably should let Yzanthine plan the entire thing. I don't want to be lazy, but I probably shouldn't be designing deathtraps. I gave him a general idea what it should be so it wasn't aesthetically a problem.

In the center of the city lays a giant fusion reactor. I would have put in a hyperspace generator where mass instantly gets turned into energy at 99% efficiency, but I am not going to be there all the time so it should be someone can reproduce. I'm not going to clone myself just to serve everyone's whim. They could do that themselves.

For that reason, I put a ring around it which contains an entire repository of knowledge filled with third-millennium technology. No super-weapons though even if you could jury rig an Insys FTL drive to destroy an entire continent. Not that any moron could build one without the city-wide AI being notified.

There were still streets, but Yzanthine suggested city-wide transport drones that would dock onto a building on every level to stop traffic jams. There is more square space in three-dimensional than a two-dimensional one on ground level. The portal idea wasn't exactly safe or reproducible without them just opening portals to hell or something and destroying the entire universe.

Finally, there were simple glass, nanocomposite buildings circling the entire thing with each building getting slightly smaller to not impede the view of the edge where a big forest surrounds the city. The buildings each has a molecular printer inside with templates holding the necessities of life, including food. They all have a safety feature so they can't design bombs or weapons unless they were just chemically inert low-velocity toy guns.

I thought hard about it but I also put a laser shield grid under the floating island. Not to really attack the people below it but to stop nuclear strikes from reaching the place.

The final thing I've built is the life support that gives the place it level pressure and deflects ionizing radiation away from the atmosphere. Gravity generators give it gravity while holding it in a stable orbit above the pacific ocean.

Finally, I used multi-purpose androids from an alien race from Yzanthine to scout the surface for inhabitants like homeless people in the wake of Endbringer attacks. Even Simurgh victims are welcome considering my mother is the Simurgh. Which is really weird, but nothing I really regretted doing. It was necessary… For me.

The androids were something Spacer, the previous owner encountered when he looked for advanced alien civilizations in the universe. He found basic lifeforms regularly but this was the most advanced race he could find after a few rural alien planets.

The Androids have 5 horns which contain sensory organs that humans wouldn't even comprehend. Japanese people couldn't pronounce the letter L, so it was something like that but with radiowaves.

They all have the strength to punch through steel and enough durability to survive a small nuclear detonation. They achieve this with their dark matter bacteria. Symbiotic lifeforms the size of a molecule that can repair, enhance and generate energy from a vacuum. The Skaroy lifeforms don't have any intelligence to move unless they were directed by the Saer race, so they rely on them for everything. They perfected the technology to create and control the Skaroy enough to create intricate mechanisms.

I order a few hundreds of Saer androids to float behind me in formation as I teleport to Madison Wisconsin. They followed me using their inbuilt Insys drives, a visible energy stream from the floating island materializing the Saers next to me atom by atom in an instant.

I see the walls around the place. The buildings from Earth Aleph still strewn around in the prison city from the Simurgh's device while prison buildings are a common sight near the walls. In the wake of the resulting fight with the center a radioactive hotspot from the device's waste.

I direct the Saers to extract the prisoners and move them to the island for rehabilitation. I know enough of mom's brainwashing technique to reverse the process without just making Yzanthine do it.

Alarms sound throughout the city as the Saers break through the walls and tinker tech countermeasures gets destroyed. I order the rest of the Saers in the island to go to the rest of the Endbringer events now that I know they function right.

After watching the operation and seeing no deaths happening teleport back home to see mom holding dad upside down while the kissed.

"This is not what I wanted to see dad, mom. Please get a room"

They startled and dad fell down on his head. I wasn't too worried considering he's invulnerable. He still would have felt that, though.

"Honey... I was just experimenting this kissing. I can only remember it vaguely the last time we kissed..." Mom hastily explained.

"Yeah... What she said"

"Okaay… Wiping that of my mind, I just created floating island in the sky, where it is a post-scarcity utopian society. Now I'm just jailbreaking every mom-victim and brainwashing them to be normal. I'm also prospecting homeless people and offering them a place into my island"

"That's a… Great" Dad tried to respond. Mom punches dad and hugged me.

"That's brilliant honey! It's good to see that Danny didn't corrupt you while I was away"

"Hey!"

"Shh! Don't you see we need to be proud of her" She said while strongly looking at dad.

Dad sighed and joined the hug.

"I'm very proud of Taylor. I know you have problems trying to use your powers for other people but this is a good start"

Mom stepped away and smiled at me.

"We're having lasagna for dinner. It is a long time ago we ate your favorite together"

I smiled back and pulled dad to the dining room.


End file.
